Lillyursa
by KurayamiNoTenshi82644
Summary: Naru takes up a new case in a theatre in Paris to escape a new threat to Mai. What is Mai and why is a Demon after her?
1. Chapter 1

Here it is the sequel for The Street.

Re-cap: After Mai graduates early form college, Naru offers her an apprentiship. Raf, a worker of DGI (Demon/Ghost Investigators) comes to SPR and asked them to join her team to solve a case. It is also revelaed Raf is Mai's guardian, and along with her co-workers Kural and Karla Jigoku, and her boss/ husband Justin, They are like Mai's distant family.

A few hours into the case SPR learns Raf is a Demon Sorceress and is connected to a power known as Lillyursa. But what is Lillyursa? and what has it got to do with Mai?

Discalmer: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt, but i do own the DGI characters in this Story (see profile for names :D)

* * *

_Mai,_

_Yeah….daughter of the devil. That's me. I know Justin showed you my file. Mai I can't tell you how sorry I am for putting you and your friends in danger. You'd think in my 49 years SOMEONE would have told me opening the gates of hell did that._

_Mai I know you have questions about why I adopted you, but I can't tell you…not like this. I can tell you this though, the family you were with were not your birth family, but your adopted family. I know this will come as a shock to you but when I wake I will answer all your questions. But I can say this, Your mother is so proud of you it's unbelievable. I will explain all soon I promise._

_Raf_

_Naru – I know your reading this….CONFESS ALREADY! _

Mai re-read the last letter her guardian left her. It had been six months since the Street case, and Raf still hadn't woken up. For fear of her safety, and the wrath of his wife, Justin moved Mai into his two floor penthouse apartment. A few weeks after the case, the doctors in charge of Raf's recovery claimed they saw a man standing over her, but when security arrived to question the man he wasn't there, however a warning had been found:

_The mortal girl will suffice. Give her to me else DIE_

_D_

Justin, Naru and the rest of the team fared the message meant either Raf or Mai.

"MAI TEA!" Mai snapped out of her trance, she was thinking who her birth family might be, ever since that letter had appeared, Lin had been acting oddly but so had the entire SPR, I mean if you saw the gates of hell open would you act normal after? In the kitchen Mai made Naru some tea, once it had been made Mai walked into her bosses' office, he was talking on the phone. Rolling her eyes, she put his tea down. Naru signalled for her to stay put and quickly finished the phone call.

"Raf has woken up" he informed her. "It seems Mr Hikari told her about the threat and she wasn't too happy about it. She also thinks shes identified the ghost" Mai gave Naru a plain look. "The ghost might be Raf's father. Or in other words; the king of hell" Mai stayed silent, before Naru could pass some snide comment Mai collapsed.

Dream

Gene watched as Mai walked out of a black mist. "Hey Gene, hows it going?" she asked. Gene smiled at her and pointed to a white dot in the distance. "Do you wish to see your birth family?" he asked. Mai nodded and they both walked towards the light, Mai saw a second figure standing there. "Raf?" the figure tuned and smiled. "Hey Kiddo" she said. In a hospital room Mai saw a woman sitting up in a bed, a man sat by her while a third figure stood by a window while a younger Raf stood by him.

"The woman in the bed was my Twin sister Hana, she inherited some demon qualities and had an extended life span and the man is her husband Nobuyuki Chowa-Lin, these are your birth parents. The young man by the window is your father's adoped brother Koujo Lin; the year is 1998. Three months before you were born" Raf explained. "LIN?" Mai cried. Gene decided to take over. "Your father was orphaned in China in 1973 and was adopted as a playmate for the Lin's new born son Koujo, the two were like brothers." Mai was taking deep breaths, "So is Lin my uncle?" she asked. Gene and Raf nodded. Raf handed Mai a picture of her entire family.

"What happened? Why was I put up for adoption?" Mai asked crying over the photo. Raf held her nice close to her. "I will tell you when it is safe, for you to know now will get you and your friends killed." Mai burst into tears. "I know kiddo it is hard for you however you have a family; me and my prat of a husband, Lin, Naru and Gene, the SPR team and the DGI team" Mai nodded and began to wake up.

When Mai came to she saw Lin looking at her. "I'm guessing they showed you" he asked. Mai nodded. Lin sighed; Naru stood in a dark corner. "What did they show you?" he demanded. Before Mai could comment, Lin beat her to it. "It's personal Naru drop it" he advised. Naru snorted and walked to the door, "Mai your assignment is due tomorrow" he reminded and walked out.

The next day proved hard for Mai, Lin had asked her not to say a word to the rest of SPR yet. _"It's not that I'm ashamed Mai but I need to discuss something with your aunt first"_ Ayako and Bou-san had been hounding her about her dream, Masako had just snorted and began flirting with Naru again. "Will you Neanderthals leave my office? Not only have I got work to do but I have to teach as well" Naru called. "Mai make a pot of tea and get ready I will start in fifteen minutes."

"I still don't get this Naru" Masako cried. "You have her work for you now you're her private tutor as well?" Naru pinched his nose and sighed in annoyance. Ever since Masako found out about Mai's apprenticeship with him, she had been throwing a right royal tantrum. "Why can't you send her away to England to learn full time. It's not like she can afford to pay you" she continued whining. "Because Miss Hara" he began "I am the closest Professor I trust to teach Mai, I am also her boss and I don't see the need to send her to England to study under my Father, who is currently in hospital. SPR is paying for her education as the company are the ones employing her, also as her employer I require an accurate account of her learning process, who better than from me?" he asked. "But Oliver" Masako began hoping using his real name would change his mind. "Look Miss Hara, The others know who I am, so there is no need for me to continue in your 'proposal', if you don't like how I deal with my employees/students LEAVE!"

Mai yelped as the door to Naru's office burst open and Masako stormed out. On her way past Mai she pushed the assistant to the ground, causing the tea pot in her hands to spill over the teenager. "MAI!" Ayako helped the teenager up and proceeded to treat her for burns. "Miss Hara" everyone tensed up at Naru's harsh voce. "I don't want to see you in this office until you have grown up! You will NOT attack my employees, Please leave." Masako glared hard at Naru. "And how do you plan on sensing spirits? These morons" she said pointing to the rest of SPR "can't sense them or tell you who they are" Naru returned her glare "IF we require your services then we will contact you. Goodbye Miss Hara"

Half an hour later Ayako had finished with Mai. "Her chest, neck and upper arms are burnt, it's not serous however she will be in pain for a while. She must not do any heavy lifting or heavy workloads for a few weeks. It is also painful for her to talk" Naru nodded. He returned to his office were Mai was sitting in front of his desk. Justin had heard of what happened and had come to talk to Naru and to collect Mai. "Mr Hikari" Naru greeted as he sat down. "Mr Shibuya, what do you plan to do about this?" he asked. Anger evident in his voice. "I have reported what Miss Hara had done to the police, we have video footage of the incident, Mai can't work for a few weeks so I will give her paid sick leave and the company will pay for any medication or treatments she may need." Naru offered. Justin shook his head. "I don't blame you for what happened, however I insist that Miss Hara is billed for this. It is her doing she should pay for it." After a few minutes both men reached an agreement and then Justin took Mai home.

* * *

Please Review. I work best with feedback.

_KNT Inner Voice: belive me she does, she's useless otherwise_

_KNT: HEY! your talking bad about your self ya know_

_KNT Inner Voice: No, the good stuff applies to me._

_KNT: Hey Naru, Inner Voice is in the running for being the biggest Narcessist online_

_Naru: Idots, I don't care if your fighting over petty things like who's the better mind set, Write the damn story, we all know my brain works better than yours anyway._

_Gene: My dear Brother you are a Narsessist, Idot Scientist and, as Mai would say, a Jerk_

_KNT: Gene you forget, I'm the one writing this. For this story I can make him do anything *evil grin*_

_Naru: *shuts up*_

Agian, Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

One month later and Mai could return to work, however she still couldn't talk. Justin took his niece to the hospital and they came to the same concussion Ayako had given however one thing the doctors found was Mai's voice box had been badly burned and concluded that it may take three to four months for her to talk again. Justin and Naru hoped with her abilities it would take a shorter amount of time.

One month ago...

Once Raf had found out what had happened all hell broke loose. The 21 year old* dealt with the legal side of the accident. Within two weeks Masako's family had agreed that as Masako had deliberately harmed Mai it was only fair the young medium paid for the medical bills. The Hara family has asked to see Mai to give a formal apology on behalf of their daughter; when Mai, Justin and Raf arrived the Family welcomed them with open arms after a quiet chat Masako walked in escorted by her older Brother and Sister, no-one missed Mai's look of fear. "I'm sorry for my actions against you Taniyama-san." Was all she said before leaving the room. Once the evening was over Raf got ready to take Mai home while Justin and Masako's father talked. "We are deeply sorry about what happened. We knew Masako had a crush on Davis-san, but we could see he wasn't interested in her. Who knew my gentle daughter could be so cold?" Masako's mother said.

Raf put Mai to bed and left the room. She knew the poor girl was going through so much. She remembered how much she wanted to cry but couldn't because of her neck. Then there was the note; they said the mortal girl suffice, everyone knew he was talking about Mai. Suffice for what? Good thing Mai isn't mortal.

A few days later Mai went back to work. "Mai Tea!" Naru ordered from his office. One month without tea was his idea of hell. After twenty minutes Naru still didn't have his tea, instead he could hear muffled sobs coming from the kitchen, he went to investigate. When he got to the kitchen he saw Mai standing away from the kettle as it boiled. Then it hit him, what if she hadn't mentally recovered from the accident. Thinking fast he gathered Mai in his arms and proceeded to comfort her. "I'm sorry Mai" he began. He felt Mai stiffen when he apologised "I didn't mean for you to remember what had happened." Mai nodded and got up. Naru watched patently, which was hard for him, for Mai to make him his tea. Biting the bullet he coughed "Mai if you don't want to do it you don't have to" he said.

Mai looked at Naru as if he was possessed, an apology is one thing but allowing her not to make tea was something else. Thinking about it Mai waved his concern off. She carefuly grabbed the kettle and poured out a pot of tea for her boss. Before she could pick it up, Naru gently pushed her aside and said he could take it. Once Naru was in his office, Mai worte everything he had done and knocked on Lin's door.

Lin looked up as Mai walked into his office. "How are you today?" he asked. Mai gave a so-so gesture and handed Lin a piece of paper. Lin read it and laughed. Mai got her note book out and wrote a second note: _'Lin is Naru ill or possessed?'_ Lin shook his head. "No Mai, I think he's happy your back" he said. Mai smiled and hugged Lin before walking out. He heard Mai begin a small stack of work Naru had left her. At lunchtime Raf came to take her out to lunch. "Mrs Hikari can I talk to you once you bring Mai back" Lin asked. Raf nodded and took Mai out. An hour later Raf walked into Lin's office.

"What can I do for you Lin-san?" Raf asked. Lin took a deep breath. "We've known each other for years Mrs Hikari please call me Koujo" Lin began. "Ok if you drop the Mrs Hikari then I will " Raf said. "Ok Raf, now about Mai" Raf nodded "I was wondering if you'd allow me to look after her for a while, if she's ok with that of course." Raf had a think. "I could understand why you'd want that. I'd want to spend time with my niece I hadn't seen since she was born." Lin gave a small smile and watched as Raf called Mai into the office.

_* Raf's human age is 49, her demon age and her appearance is that of a 21 year old._

_Please Review!_

_No reviews mean I take longer to upload chapters_


	3. Chapter 3

"Mai, Koujo wants to spend time with you" Raf began. "You know Justin wants to take me for a holiday, would you mind staying with your uncle while we are gone?" Mai thought for a moment and nodded. Lin smiled at Mai then asked if he minded telling everyone they were related.

"Your WHAT!"Ayako yelled. Lin rolled his eyes and repeated himself.

"I am Mai's uncle, Her father was my brother; he was adopted" Naru looked at his head assistant. 'You think you know someone' he thought to himself.

"I think it is a good idea for Mai to live with Lin for a time, with that ghost after her….again" Takigawa said, chuckling. Mai gave him a playful push while Ayako attacked his head with her handbag.

"The ghost is going to be in for a shock" Raf muttered from the doorway. Naru looked at the Demon Sorceress.

"What do you mean?" he asked gaining everyone's attention. Raf sighed

"Ok, In order for Mai to be mortal her mother had to be human as well as her father." She began. "Mai's mother was my twin sister, she was born of light and was the angel's vessel, while I am the demons vessel. When my sister Hana died, Mai took over the title. Mai is the currant angel's vessel"

Raf's speech ended and the room was silent.

"There's more isn't there?" Lin asked. Raf nodded.

"But now is not the time for that." Mai looked at her aunt and smiled.

"Ah so that's why ghosts attack her" Ayako joked

"Precisely" Ayako stopped giggling at her joke. "Mai has the ability to cleanse evil, some ghost go to her for help, others to kill the way to the light. If she wanted she could send the most evil spirits to heaven, cleansed."

"Isn't that what you do" John asked nervously.

"No," Raf said "As the Demon's vessel I can send a good spirit to heaven while I will throw an evil spirit into the depths of hell. I can't cleanse sprits or help them move on. I just send them on. Sadly, I'm too much like my father"

Mai hugged her aunt when in idea struck Raf. She gave Mai a quick hug and said a hurried goodbye and ran out of the office.

Justin helped take Mai's suitcases into Lin's bungalow, the house was comfortable for a single male but had room for a gest or two. Mai had her own room. Mai was not surprised to learn Naru lived next door and there was a walk way between the two.

"Right that's everything." Justin huffed, he continued to mutter about wives who leave their husbands to do all the work. A few minutes later Raf picked up Justin and they were gone.

"Ok Mai let get you settled in." Lin said. Mai nodded and began unpacking her things. Lin found a picture of Mai's adopted parents, Mai looked up and saw him looking at the picture; she gave a sad smile. Lin noticed this and left the room, he came back a few moments later with a brown parcel with Mai's name on it. Mai opened the parcel and pulled out a frame with a note across the picture.

_Darling Mai,_

_We are so sorry we couldn't be there for you as you grow, but our lives are coming to an end. Your Aunt Ustuwa has promised us that she will watch over you for us. _

_We didn't want to give you away, heck we didn't want to leave you but there is an evil so great we had no choice. You and Your Aunt both have a power called Lillyursa. Ustuwa knows more on the power side of it but I can tell you a bit about the origin. This may help you understand more about your power and how to use it._

_In the beginning humans were slaves. Demons ruled over man whilst they battled to take the heavens. The King of all evil found an Angel and forced her to his bed. The Angel birthed a daughter of Heaven and Hell. She was called Lillyursa. From an early age the child showed massive amount of power and worked against her father. Within a century of her birth she had freed humanity and imprisoned her father in hell. But at a price; her body became the very gates of hell, and her power was given to a few remaining humans._

_Mai, Over the centuries the King of hell had collected the souls with the power of his daughter and then he raped our mother who gave birth to myself and my sister. The power split between us, I held the power to cleanse and forgive people and souls, while my sister holds the power to force souls to move on. _

_My time is almost over child and I wish I could have told you all this in my own voice. However, a new evil has arisen and we are not safe. You my dear must live, your father and I will always protect you whether we are dead or alive._

_We love you Mai_

_Mum and Dad_

Mai moved the note aside and looked at the picture. There she saw a man with shaggy brown hair holding a woman who looked like Raf, but with long ankle length blond hair. Lin saw tears in Mai's eyes and held her.

"They loved you very much Mai" Lin began. "They would be proud of who you've become." Mai nodded her head to show she heard him and let silent tears fall. A knock on the door interrupted them.

Lin answered, outside was a man dressed in a business suit. He looked to be in his late twenties with smart black hair.

"Excuse me" he began. "I'm looking for a Miss Mai Nayami Taniyama" Lin narrowed his eyes at the man.

"And who Sir are you?" Lin demanded coldly.

"That is none of your concern, I'm here to collect her" the man replied. Lin felt his Shiki growling at the stranger.

"Sir I am Miss Taniyama's guardian and I demand to know who you are and what you want with her" The man began to laugh. Before anyone could blink the man lunged at Lin knocking the Chinese man to the ground. Mai, who had been listening to everything, ran to her room and barricaded herself in.

She could hear the man's footsteps stop outside her door, Mai ran to her closet and hid inside; thankful Lin had told her about a secrete door in the back leading to the basement.

BANG! The man began thumping on Mai's door trying to move the chest of draws Mai had used as a barricade. Mai opened the secrete door and rushed inside closing then locking the door behind her. Mai then ran into Lin's basement and hid in a dark corner by a window.

One hour passed and Mai was worried about Lin. Would he be OK? Mai held her breath as the basement door creaked open. She could see a dark shadow walk in. It was too dark to tell if it was Lin or someone else. Mai kept quiet as the figure searched the darkness. Bright red eyes landed on her hiding spot and Mai could see gleaming white sharp teeth smiling. Mai jumped up and began to scramble out of the window. She almost got out when a cold hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her back into the dark room.

Mai struggled as the figure threw her to the floor and tied her hands in front of her then forced then above her head. Mai cried as the figure pulled out a knife and held it above her head, she closed her eyes as the figure brought the knife down onto her body.

_I know i'm a bit early but... slow day. A girl needs something to do!_

_Please review, again the more reviews the faster i update, otherwise i feel all my hard work is for nothing :(_


	4. Chapter 4

CLANG! Mai opened her eyes to see a second knife block her attacker's knife. Lin stood to Mai's side holding a Jian and forced the man off her. The man smirked at Lin.

"Foolish mortal" he sneered. "Do you think you can stop me from obtaining the Light of heaven?" Lin gave a dangerous smile.

"I can't but I know someone who can" suddenly a bright light flew at the trio and hit the man, throwing him into a wall. Kural walked into the room followed by Karla who ran to help Mai.

"So this is where you've been Demon" Kural said walking up to the man on the floor. The man looked at the White Sorcerer and spat at him.

"Where's your mistress, mortal? Surely she needs you"

"Man, you do not want to be around her at the moment. Family meeting" Kural said with a smile. The Demon before him paled. Lin came up behind Kural and nodded. Both men began chanting different exorcisms.

"This isn't the end, HE will have the girl's soul. You watch. HE will" The demon burst into white ash. Kural looked at the spot where the demon was. HE?

"Honey, how is she" Kural asked Karla. Karla shook her head.

"She's scared stiff, her neck is hurting more and she's close to a nervous breakdown" Karla explained. Lin had walked over and pulled his niece into a gentle hug while Mai sobbed quietly into him.

"Man, when we were working six months ago you didn't seem like the hugging type" Kural joked.

"Mai needs comforting and I, as her Uncle, intend to make sure she is safe and happy" Lin repied. "However if word of this gets out….I WILL send my Shiki after you, and they haven't eaten a human in many a year" Karla giggled as her husband's face paled. Lin gave a sadistic smile to Kural; Kural wisely backed away.

"Well….erm….ah…..We have…..to…erm….go out for a…DINNER…yes I'm taking Karla out for a meal at her favourite restraunt" Kural said quickly grabbing, and hiding behind, his wife and all but pulled her out of Lin's house.

Lin picked Mai up and walked slowly into his living room and sat her on the couch. He left the room for a minute and came back with two cups of Jasmine tea. Mai handed Lin a piece of paper which said:

_Can your Shiki really eat people?_

Lin smiled and tapped his nose and handed her the cup.

"There is a herb in that tea which will help your throat" Lin explained. After making sure Mai was ok Lin went into the kitchen and prepared some food for them. A few hours later Mai dosed off while they were watching a movie Lin had brought with him from China.

Lin smiled and looked at his niece. He was happy to have some part of his brother back. Had he known when he first met Mai then he would have probably gone about things differently. But then he might know the Mai he knows now.

"Brother, I will protect her." He promised.

"MAI TEA!" Mai got up from her desk were she was working on a task Naru had set her. Making 'blah blah blah' jesters with her left hand she walked into the kitchen and made her boss a cup of tea. She had gotten over he little fear of the kettle and was now planning a bit of revenge on Naru.

Since she had come in today she had: Made Naru exactly 5 cups of tea per hour, Filed results from six cases, Researched for three new cases Naru had excepted, she had three reports to do as her homework and to top it all she had to clan the file room after NARU messed the place up looking for a file, which Mai found out was in his office. Who did Naru think she was, Wonder Woman? Groaning Mai opened a cabinet in the kitchen and found some chili powder and some honey. Smiling to herself Mai began to make a tea that would blow Naru's taste-buds…literally.

Naru watched as Mai gave him his tea, he smirked as he could see all the things she wanted to say to him but couldn't. Before she left his office, she handed Naru a note saying she needed to go and buy more tea. Naru nodded and handed her some money. Once Mai had left Naru's office, she all but ran out of the door. Naru continued to read an important e-mail from a theatre company in France and began tying a reply. He paused to take a sip of tea.

"MAI!" Naru stormed out of his office to look for his assistant to find she was still out. He went to check the kitchen to find she had told the truth about the lack of tea. Walking over to the fridge Naru grabbed the milk and poured himself a glass, then downed said glass. He left the kitchen and walked over to Mai's desk. He saw all the work Mai was doing. A pink poke-a-dot book caught his attention. Inside were pictures of Mai's birth family. There was a picture of her Grandmother holding two bundles. A few pages on there were wedding pictures for both Raf and Mai's mother. One picture shocked Naru, it was Lin holding a baby Mai and smiling, I say smile more beaming.

"That was the day before the attack" Lin's voice starled Naru.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked.

"The day after that picture was taken, Mai was given to Raf who found her a new home, Mai's parents were murdered that night." Lin explained. Naru nodded and closed the book.

"She put chili in my tea" Naru said in a matter-of-fact voice. Lin allowed a small chuckle.

"She has her lessons with me in half an hour, I'll have a word" Lin said and walked back into his office. Mai came in at that moment holding a bag full of tea and some more milk.

"Mai if you insist on giving me tea from chili, please reframe from putting chili IN my tea" Naru said coldly. Mai giggled as she watched her boss walk into his office.

_Please keep reviewing :) again more reviews means i update quicker_

_(few days later...) No i mean it please can I have at least two more reviews for this chapter else, good or bad I don't care but please review._

_KNT inner voice: PLEASE REVIEW, I can't stand this "Is the story good" or "am I writing this correctly" or "Do they like it" KNT is driving me nuts!_

_KNT: I'm driving myself nuts? man i'm more nervous about this story than I thought._


	5. Chapter 5

"We have a new case!" Naru announced. Mai handed a file to Naru, he then began to read

"An old abandoned theatre in Paris has become well known for a series of bazar hauntings. Three weeks ago, a group of teenagers broke into the theatre, two came out alive. 1876 was the year the theatre opened, it closed when people were more into movies and cameras. However in 1902 there were a string of murders and I have a fluffy pink teddy I love to hug and kiss at night. Our job…" Naru stopped himself and re read the notes he had made, had he just read what he thought he just read? The giggles from the SPR members confirmed his suspicions.

"Mai" he growled "we are not interested in the colour of your teddy or what you do to it at night."

"But Naru" Mai rasped "My teddy is sky blue"

"I'm sorry to say this Naru, but she is telling the truth" Lin added.

"I have a dream" Naru began with a cold voice. "and that dream is to run a respectable business NOT a day-care centre for children!" Naru got up and went into his office slamming his door. As he walked up to his desk he could see all of Mai's homework assignments he had given her, completed. There was also a cup of fresh tea, and sitting on his chair…..a fluffy pink teddy with 'Hug Me' written in its tummy.

"MAI!" Mai smirked, after the chilli tea incident Naru had been colder than usual.

"What did you do Mai?" John asked looking nervously at Naru's door. Mai told the group what she had left Naru. Monk, Yasu and Ayako believed it was a 'cute gesture to help brighten Naru' while John and Lin looked slightly amused.

After five minutes Naru emerged from his office and sat down.

"Our job." He began were he left off. "Is to go and investigate the spirits and exorcize them." Everyone nodded and got up. Just then, the front bell rang indicating someone had come in.

"Excuse me" an old lady stood in the door way. "I'm looking for Mai Nayami Chowa-Lin"

"I'm sorry we don't know any Mai Chowa-Lin" monk replied.

"She's standing right behind you" the old woman insisted poining at Mai. Mai looked at the woman confused.

"And what business do you have with my niece?" Lin asked

"Only to deliver her to HIM" everyone watched in horror as the old woman opened her mouth to reveal rows of shark like teeth her eyes became crimson red as she lunged for Mai.

"DEMON!"

John and Takigawa both threw themselves into the woman's path and were thrown into the wall. She grabbed Mai's wrist and began to drag her out of the door. Lin summoned his shiki and Naru prepared for a PK attack. Ayako had begun to chant the nine cuts when a gust of wind threw them to the ground.

"He will have his prize" the woman laughed. Suddenly a dark figure blocked the doorway, One eye was glowing blood red.

"RAF!" Mai cried

Raf slowly walked into the room, she wasn't wearing her usual baggy jeans and tops. Instead she wore a black column dress with dark red ribbons cris-crossing down her left arm.

"You WILL let my niece go then you will tell me why you attacked those who are under my protection" Raf demanded. The woman shook her head and ran to attack. Justin burst in and rugby tacked Mai out of her gasp.

"NOW" he yelled.

"Suta kami de letsa do mika sona hebaerta ka meamai" a black portal opened at the woman's feet, black baby hands grabbed her ankles and started to pull her down.

"Who are you to do this?" the screaming woman demanded as she was slowly pulled into hell.

"I, my dear lady, am Utsuwa Lillyursa Akuma Hikari. The six hundred and sixty six born child of Satan himself." Raf announced. "Infrom your master, SPR, DGI Koujo Lin, Oliver Davis and Mai Nayami Chowa-Lin/ Taniyama are under my PERSONAL protection" Raf finished and pulled out a dagger and slashed the woman's face.

Everyone watched as the screaming woman was pulled down, once the black portal closed Raf fell onto her knees with a soft 'ow'

"Honey what's wrong?" Justin asked walking over to her.

"YOU fall to your knees on this floor and tell me!" Raf replied with a glare. She turned to the rest of SPR.

"We came here to warn you, there is a demon who seeks power. He wants to destroy the heavens. If he gets Mai then he will succeed." She warned.

"We are about to take a case in Paris." Naru stated. Raf nodded.

"She might be safer there than here" Naru snorted. "I said saf_er_ not safe. If Mai is anything like Hana…I feel for ya Koujo" Raf giggled. Lin rolled his eyes and walked over to Mai

Monk walked over to help Raf up and whistled.

"The six hundredth and sixty sixth daughter of Satan?"

"No Monk, the six hundredth and sixty sixth child of Satan" Raf corrected.

"Birthdays must be hell" Yasu joked. Raf laughed and shook her head

"na, we don't bother. Can you imagine a demon getting a birthday card and a birthday cake?" Everyone stood for a moment and all thought the same thing. A demon with long ram like horns and rows of sharp teeth surrounded with birthday balloons cards wearing a party hat about to blow out its birthday cake. Yasu was the first to crack up with laughter, everyone except Justin, Lin and Naru soon joined in.

* * *

In three days the entire SPR gang were on a plane to France.

"Naru will you ever ask Masako to come back?" Mai asked softly, her voice still hurting.

"No Mai, I've had enough of her clinging to me. Bossing me around. Attempting to put you down in not only my eyes but yours as well. To tell the truth I was looking for a reason to banish her from SPR." Naru said. To Mai's surprise he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her head into his shoulder.

"Raf was right, I need to confess already. Mai I love you, when you told me about Gene I felt the sword of jealousy stab me deep in my heart. But if you can will you let me show you how much I love you?" Mai smiled.

"Naru" she whispered "I always loved you, when I first saw Gene in my dream I thought I was dreaming about you. I did on nights where there is no case. Naru I love you"

Takigawa, Ayako, Lin, Yasu and John all watched and gave a silent 'awwww' . Yasu took the opportunity to take a few pictures.

"Lin ya gonna have to watch her" the monk said laughing.

"Oliver knows better than to upset me" Lin replied. "My anger tends to get out of control when provoked."

"It's nice to see Naru and Mai finaly get together." John began turning to the Monk and Miko. "I'm have to say, Pay up!" Monk and Ayako handed some money to John

"I had to say after the case was closed" Ayako grumbled.

The next day the plane landed, Naru and Mai first steps in Paris were as boyfriend and girlfriend. Lin took the opportunity to take a photo of the two leaving the airport hand in hand towards the setting sun.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't Naru's day. The man who had hired SPR had also hired Masako to investigate. The second she saw Naru she threw herself into his arms.

"Oh Oliver" she sighed. Naru forced her off him.

"Miss Hara, you will reframe from touching me. You're lucky I don't have you arrested for harassment." Masako shot a death glare at Naru then turned her attention to Mai.

"Can you talk now?" she asked "Because if you can't I'd go home now, Naru doesn't need you to slow him down." Takigawa snapped and stood in front of Mai.

"Listen here Miss Hara, you lost all our respect when you deliberately attacked Mai. You have no right to talk to her like that."

Masako laughed.

"Hows your fiancé Oliver?" Masako asked. Everyone looked at Naru with wide eyes.

"She died two years ago, why?" he replied coldly. Masako paled that was her last card; her last piece of blackmail. The owner seeing the coldness between the ghost hunters stepped in.

"Forgive me Mr Shibuya, I hired her to act as a medium to help with your investigation. I had no idea she was an ex-employee. She said she knew you and could help."

"Thank you for the concern, however we have a medium who is coming tonight, they couldn't get on the plane with us so they took a later plane" Naru explained.

"Oh I see" the owner said. "It seems Miss Hara you were called for nothing" he said turning to Masako.

"I'd be more than to pay for your plane ticket back and one day." He said.

"I have a show here so I will be around for a few days." Masako replied. The owner bowed and still said he'd pay for her flight home once she completed her show.

"Seeing as I'm going too paid for one day's work maybe I can help until this other medium arrives" Masako offered. Naru sighed and agreed.

Mai, Lin and Takigawa were moving the equipment into the base that was located in an old office. Masako had done a walk through with Ayako and came back claiming nothing was wrong. She began her old tricks of trying to seduce Naru, she even made him a cup of tea. Naru took one sip and spat it out, claiming it was far too strong. When Mai came in Naru sent her off to make him a cup.

In the kitchen Mai was waiting for the water to boil when someone pushed her into some cabinets and held her there.

"Stay away from Oliver, whore." Mai recognised Masako's voice. "You have no chance with him, he doesn't want you. Go back to Japan, I'm sure that man who visited you before your aunt came back would love to see you again. Maybe even his friends." Mai began to sob.

"Naru will not want you when he finds out, he will not want someone who is used."

Karla was livid. She had arrived to the SPR base seconds after Mai had left to get Naru a cup of tea. After five minutes she got worried and went to look for her. When she entered the kitchen she heard everything Masako was saying.

"Get. Of. Her" Karla growled, startling the younger medium. Masako looked behind her and saw who was standing there, just as Lin, Naru and Kurla came up behind Karla.

"Why defend her, she's a slut!" Masako demanded "She gave herself to a man she didn't know"

Naru glared at the young medium and heard Mai's sobs get louder. He pushed past Masako and held Mai close to him.

"Lin call the police, this woman is harassing my employee." The teen ordered. Lin nodded and walked away.

"Mr Jigoku please restrain Miss Hara and hold her somewhere until the police arrive." Kural grabbed Masako and pulled her out of the room.

"Mrs Jigoku could you help me with Mai?" Karal nodded and took Mai into a large hug.

"Mr Shibuya, when I entered I felt a presence, it was located below the theatre. There are two more but I can't locate them yet, however I think one was watching what happened between Mai and HER!" Karla spat out the final word and hugged Mai tighter.

"Do you know what Miss Hara was talking about?" Naru asked. Karla nodded.

"Two months before Raf and Justin moved Mai, some men who worshiped her grandfather broke into her house and began a ritual, she was almost raped in the name of her grandfather, Kural and Justin found her and stopped it just in time. Raf and I spent the entire weekend calming her down."

Naru stood shocked. "Were are the men now?" he growled.

"Raf…. Delt with them, they are all dead." Karla replied. "She sent their ashes to her father as a gift. He is not one for humans to worship him like that, he loved the attention however not in that form. I heard his sons personally torments their souls for what they did." Naru nodded and picked Mai up and walked her to the base.

In the base, the police were their taking statements from everyone, Lin handed them a disk saying everything Miss Hara had said and done against Mai was on it. It included the accident from a few months back.

"Sir would you like to press charges?" one of the officers asked Naru.

"Yes, I was going to file for a restraining order as she doesn't seem to want to leave me or my assistant alone." Naru replied. The officer nodded and said they were going to send her back to Japan were they will take over the investigation.

"What do we know about this theatre?" Naru asked the group. Kural opened a file he had and read.

"The La'Fleur theatre opened in 1876 by the Count Francis, it was very successful. In 1899 the theatre took on a contract with a singer called Kristina Jacques, she was famous for many years, however in 1901 Kristina fell ill and had to miss a performance. Her understudy, Emily Corbere, took her place. For the rest of the opera season Emily and Kristina both took leading roles in a number of opera's. It was rumoured Emily has a lover but no-one knew who it was nor were any names mentioned. In 1902, during a performance of Aida by Giuseppe Verdi, Emily the lead female role. Sadly she died at the end of the final act before the curtain call. Kistina died four months later, she was found dead with a dagger in her heart in the middle of the stage. When the police investigated they found a charred corpse under the stage but it was never identified."

Kural finished and looked at everyone.

"Doesn't this have a 'Phantom of the Opera' feel to it?" Yasu asked. Both the Monk and Ayako grounded and then proceeded to slap Yasu in the back of the head.

_Please Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Mai sat bored. She wasn't an opera person at all, Naru had insisted they watched the opera to get a feel of the story incase the host was still under the illusion she was still in the opera. Luckly for them one of the theatres in France were preforming the opera. Naru didn't go calming he had seen it enough times to know it backwards, so Lin, Mai, Kural and Karla went to see it. Lin had promised Mai if she could sit through it he would take her to see The Louvre the next day.

"God this is boring" Mai thought to herself. Lin watched as she tried her best not to fidget. He chuckled at her attempts to look interested. "It's nearly over Mai, just twenty more minutes" he whispered. Sure enough twenty minutes later the opera ended. Kural, Karla and Lin laughed as Mai all but ran out of the theatre. Back in the base Naru looked at him watch, Takigawa and Ayako were watching the screens. Mai burst into the room and darted to the screens.

"Ayako, why don't you retire for the night I'll take over watching the screens" she offered.

"But Mai, won't you get bored watching the screens for four hours?" Ayako asked, knowing where this was going.

"No, not at all." Mai insisted. Naru walked up behind Mai and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"The opera wasn't boring was it?" he asked smoothly. "I paid a lot for those tickets to let you see it" a shiver went up Mai's back. They both knew Naru could tell if she was lieing.

"If you were their Naru, it would have been more interesting. I didn't understand a word of it." Mai replied. Naru chuckled. "Nice try" he whispered. Mai went and sat in Ayako's abandoned chai and began to watch the screens for any activities. Kural took up Takigawa's seat. Naru and Lin called it a night along with the monk and priestess. Karla sat by a small table and dosed.

Nothing much happened until about 1am when the stage came to life. Kural and Mai watched as the death scene from Aida was replied. Mai was captivated as she watched Emily play Aida.

Kural had turned to wake his wife when he felt a chill. He looked back at the screens and saw a dark shadow reach out for Mai.

"Not again" he muttered before chanting loudly. Karla woke up at the sound of her husband and instantly relised what was going on. Reaching into her handbag, Karla pulled out a few sutras she carried with her and threw them at the sprit.

"She is MINE!" the ghost snarled before leaving the room. Kural turned in time to see Mai fall into a dead faint. Karla managed to catch her just in time.

"What happened?" Kural and Karla looked up to see Naru standing in the doorway. Karla walked over to a couch while Kural spoke to Naru about what had happened.

"I see" Naru pondered for a moment. "Looking at the pictures of Emily and Kristina, Mai doesn't have any physical similarities, could it be something to do with her families' abilities?" Naru asked.

"No" Karla spoke up. "the man saw Mai's soul and it reminded him of Emily. He thinks her soul has come back to him and will stop at nothing to get a hold of Mai's soul."

"Can it be possible her soul is a reincarnation of Emilies?" Lin asked. Karla shook her head.

"Mai's soul has not come or ben re-born from another. Her's is a pure soul, Unlike Kural's for example. His soul is a reincarnation of a scholar who died in a couch accident in 1798. Mai's soul is pure, it hasn't gone through the woming possess unlike ours. Our souls have a part of someone else in them. Naru you have a soul who has been reincarnated serveral times, the knowledge it has gathered is widely accessible for you to use hence why you are as smart as you are now. Lin your soul has been reincarnated once before, yours is from a Chinese assassin/magician from the Wu Hu period. That is why your knowledge of Chinese magic is unusually high for someone your age. Back to the point in hand. The sprit who just attached himself to Mai thinks she is the reincarnation of his lost love as her soul is similar to Emily's" Karla explained.

Naru nodded and walked over to Mai, he grabbed a chair and sat next to her whilst she slept and stayed there for the rest of the night. Lin took over Mai's spot watching the screens while Karla took over for her husband. Ayako, Yasu and Takigawa came in a few hours later to see everyone else in the base.

Lin repeated what Karla had told them the night before, leaving out the part about his and Naru's past incarnations.

"Cool, So Mrs Jigoku what was my soul before it was now?" Takigawa asked.

"A theif" Karla said, Yasu and Ayako laughed as Takigawa sweat dropped. "She was caught and hung just over three hundred years ago"

"SHE!?" Takigawa shrieked. Karla nodded.

"I was a chick in a past life?" he said sinking into a chair. Ayako and Yasu laughed harder.

"Yasu I don't know what your laughing about, your soul was also a female." Karla said

"What was I a princess or something" Yasu asked.

"No, sorry to say this but you were part of a Japanese Lord's Harem."

Yasu paled. Takigawa laughed at his expression. Ayako had long walked over to Mai and woken her up.

"Can we get back to the case in hand?" Naru said impatiently. Everyone gathered around the coffee table.

"Ok, Takigawa and Yasu you are to check the room temperatures, Ayako when John wakes up you and he do a walk through, Jigokus' you're on base duty, Mai Lin and I are going to interview the surviving teenagers." Everyone nodded and went off to do the tasks assigned to them.

"It was horrible" a girl of about 15 wailed. "It was a dare, but this shadow man came out of know-were and burned our friends, I'll be scarred for life" Lin and Mai looked at each other, Amy Gemlack was part of a field trip from England, so far she had flirted with Naru and done a lot of moves that reminded them of Masako.

"So you and your friends were just in an abandoned theatre on a dare?" Naru asked. The girl nodded and began to sob.

"Thank you for your time miss" he said getting up. Lin and Mai followed him out of the room.

"She's not telling us the truth" Lin said. "When I looked around I found traces of a séance on the stage. It could be they summoned it by accident"

"How many students were missing Lin?" Mai asked

"Sixteen"

"So fourteen died? That's horriable" Naru stopped suddenly, Mai bumped into his back.

"I was told ten bodies were found, Lin?" Lin nodded. Opening a file on his laptop he showed Naru the file about the case.

"Sixteen students went in, two came out and ten bodies were found, where are the other four students?" Naru asked out loud.

_Please Review!_

_Ok i'm on a break for a week sooo, you'll have to wait a week to find out what happened. Sorry _

_KNT Inner voice: she needs it TRUST me, You lot aren't in her head._

_KNT: thanks for nothin_

_KNT Inner voice: welcome_


	8. Chapter 8

Naru was focused on his laptop, he was trying to find the four missing students. He had spoken to the police and after a few hours of getting nowere, someone recognised him and sent him the information. Mai and Yasu were in the theatre's records room. The owner had sent them everything about the place they were hoping to find out who this dark shadowy ghost was.

"Man, looking for a man with out knowing who he was or what he did, is like looking for a shadow in the dark!" Mai cried. Yasu nodded. He yelped as a few papers fell on him slightly burying him. Mai ran over to help him.

"So what about the four missing students?" Yasu asked pushing a few papers off his legs. Mai shrugged

"Naru's looking into that, Lin is looking into the deaths of the ten identified students, from what he told me they all died by being burned from the inside out and the others are doing walk throughs to see if they could find any activities that could have caused it." Mai replied. "Lin is looking into seeing if the students summoned something" The two fell back into silence. After a minuet Mai got up to fetch a new stack of files when the lights went off. Yasu hit a special panic button Monk had given them so they could call for help if needed. Mai looked around the room and saw the shadowy figure from the night before.

"Come to me Emily, Come to me" a soft voice called. Mai looked at the figure and began to say she wasn't Emily, but his eyes were so relaxing and his voive was so, dreamy. Yasu watched as Mai went into a trance and began to walk towards the figure, Yasu made a grab for Mai but was thrown back into the wall. he grunted as he slid slowly down. He could feel blood sliding down the base of his neck.

"Mai wake up" he yelled in vain as he watched the Shadow hold out his hand for Mai to take. "MAI! please wake up MAI!"

Naru burst into the room, He saw the place was a mess. Yasu was in once corner searching for something. He could hear him muttering something but brushed it aside, then he noticed something.

"Yasu" he began slowly. "Where is Mai?" Yasu flinched at the cold tone.

"She is kinda sorta been taken by the showy ghost?" he replied nervously. Naru sent the poor man a death glare. Lin and Karla rushed into the room, Lin grabbed Naru's shoulder and held him.

"Good news though, I know who the ghost is" Yasu said quickly. He handed Karla a file.

"Jean-Clude Van Dusk" she read. "He was a hypnotist/ Magician. He mysteriously vanished three days after Emily's death, however it was thought he was on the run from the police as he had accidentally killed one of his assistants on stage during a rehearsal. He was said to be in England." Naru calmed down and took the file from Karla, the rest of the team walked into the room and looked around. Yasu, seeing Takigawa rushed at him crying to be saved from the big bad Naru.

"Mrs Jigoku, can you confirm this is the ghost?" Lin asked. Karla shook her head. Yasu put his hand up.

"If it helps, Mai went into a trance before she vanished" he said. Naru looked at Lin who nodded. Lin walked over to the corner Yasu had pointed were his neice had vanished. after a fre moments he shook his head

"My shiki can't pick anything up"

"Mrs Jigoku can you preform a séance?" Naru asked. Karla shook her head.

"After what happened to those students I can safely say that the sprit reacts violently with summons."

"Hang on" Monk cought everyone's attention. "when we stared this case Yasu said and I Quote 'Doesn't this have a phantom of the opera feel to it' maybe we should start thinking like that."

"What are you getting at Monk?" Ayako asked

"What i'm saying is we should look under the stage and theatre" Monk said

"Lin, Blueprints" Naru ordered.

Elsewhere...

Mai woke up in on a black silk bed. Her hands and ankles were tied and a soft gag was placed in her mouth. She looked around and saw she was in what looked like a magicians workshop, the black figure was working on one of the props. Mai squinted; It looked like a guillotine. Mai's eyes widened and she began to struggle against her bonds alerting the spirt.

Mai screamed and struggled harder against the bonds when she saw the look of pure evil in the spirits' eye

"Don't worry Emily, we will be together soon enough"

_sorry for the short chapter but time this week has not been on my side, more next week :D_

_KNT innver voice: were do you come up with this stuff?  
_

_KNT: hey YOU come up with it to, we're the same person. besides i ask for reviews but i don't get that many so i don't know how others are finding it.  
_

_Thank you to those who are following this story and writing reviews i do appreciate them. Please keep reviewing _


	9. Chapter 9

Mai screamed against her gag as the sprit lifted her up and carried her towards the guillotine. She tried to worm herself out of the spirits grasp. She looked up at her capor and screamed again, he looked like a burnt skeleton with chard bits of flesh and hair stuck randomly on his face and body. Suddenly with out warning a pure white light exploded from Mai's body knocking her out of the creature's grasp. Mai watched as the thing rushed at her and tried to get past the barrier that had erected itself around her.

Karla winced and looked around the room Kural noticed this and put his had on his wife's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"She is directly below us" Karla whispered. "Her powers have awakened" the pair rushed into the base and informed Naru of what had happened. Naru listened to what the two members from the DGI team had to say and started to think.

"Earlier you said he mistook her soul for Emily's soul right?" he asked Karla. "How is that possible if you said her soul isn't a reincarnation?"

"Some reincarnated souls are from those who believe they haven't finished a deed or a task within the lifetime they have been given, these souls chose to be reborn to accomplish this task. Other souls who have unfinished business sat on this plane as ghosts and stay until they have completed their business before moving on. Emily's soul hasn't been reincarnated, instead she haunts this place. From what I can feel she had a very kind and soft soul, she cared for others before herself and had a similar attitude to Mai. That is why the ghost who took Mai mistook her for Emily, they had similar attitudes." she said, Noticing the confused looks from Ayako, Takigawa and Yasu she sighed.

"In short, Mai and Emily had similar souls that is why the ghost mistook her soul to be the reincarnation on Emily. It is not uncommon" seeing the look of realisation she nodded and took a sip of water.

"What I don't understand" John began, "Is if Emily is still here why hasn't she gone to him?"

"Beacuse I don't love him" came a small voice. Everyone jumpted and looked at the door, there stood Emily in her Aida costume.

"The man who took your friend was indeed Jean-Cluade Van Dusk" she said looking at Naru.

"Emily can you tell us what happened?" Naru asked. Emily nodded.

"He and Kristina were engaged to be married but he came and watched me preform one night in Kristina's place and fell in love with me. After a few nights of him coming to see me he came into my dressing room and confessed. He asked me to dinner but I refused, I knew Kristina loved him and I couldn't do that to her. After a few years of this, Kristina confronted me and demanded I leave her intended alone, I begged her to listen to me but she wouldn't. So on the last night of Aida she poised me and I died on stage in front of everyone. Three days later Kristina was to assist Jean on stage for one of his shows and was killed when he missed on his knife throwing act."

"LIES" a second ghost ran through the wall and slapped Emily.

"You seduced him and tricked him!"

"Kristina please" Karla stood up and began chanting. She held up a sutra and threw it at the second ghost.

"That will show her the truth" Karla said quietly. They watched as Kristina's face sofened. She looked at Emily and began to cry.

"I'm sorry cousin" she sobbed "I sinned against you"

Karla took this opportunity to show SPR what she could do.

"Emily" Karla called softly. "can you forgive her?" she asked. Emily nodded.

"Kristina can you forgive yourself?" Kristina shook her head. Everyone watched as the sprit miko pulled the sobbing ghost into a hug. Suddenly the room felt warm and peaceful. Ayako swore she saw a few white feathers fly about.

"Emily please take Kristina's hand" Karla asked. Emily did as she was told and held her cousin's hand.

"Both have been forgiven and released from this place, follow the light and walk through to thy peaceful rest" she said. Everyone watched as the two got up and vanished.

"What just happened?" Yasu asked scratching his head.

"Karla is a sprit miko, it was an early form of being a medium" Kuarl explained. "to put it siply, she has similar abilites to Mai but not as strong. Karla can summon the path to heaven while Mai can summon the gates"

"So that was part of Lillyursa?"Lin asked.

"yes and no" Karla answered. "yes in the summoning of the path but no as in the sending on. The sending on is part of a pure miko's power, like Miko Ayako and her trees"

Suddely a loud scream filled the theatre.

"MAI!"

Mai watched with wide eyes as the ghost smashed harder into the barrier. She shivered as a had crack developed where he was punching. 'Someone save me' she begged mentally 'Naru! Uncle Lin! Anyone!'

"Well what do we have here?" a male voice purred. A man in a business suit walked from the shadows. Mai watched as the man thrust his hand into the ghost, the ghost then dissolved into the man.

"You wouldn't happen to be Mai Nayami Chowa-Lin or do you prefer Taniyama?" Mai slowly nodded her head. The man laughed.

"What was she thinking?" he beagn "Hiding you from me. Utsuwa had a lot to answer for" the man walked through Mai's barrier with out any trouble and picked her up.

"MAI!" Naru's voice rang in the room. Everyone ran in, Kural and Karla instantly went into battle possitions.

"Put Mai down Junsuina-waru" Kural growled.

"Now why would I let my prize go, sorcerer?" Junsuina-waru looked at the group with blood red eyes.

"After all she is my blood neice"

_Please Review_


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone looked at the demon before them. Junsuina-waru threw his head back and laughed.

"My regards to Utsuwa" Junsuina said opening his own portal. Naru cried out and ran to grab Mai. He was too late, his Mai was gone.

Karla punched a wall, much to everyone's surprise.

"She is going to _kill_ us" she muttered. Kural and Lin nodded.

"Lin, be honest with us" Ayako began. "how bad is Raf/ Utsuwa when she is mad?"

Lin thought for a moment.

"She was a cage fighter when I met her" Lin began. "Justin once saved her from being raped after one fight, however the same men went after Justin and Raf took them all on and had they had seventeen wrestlers with them, she had them down in under a minuet, the gang leader didn't survive."

A shudder went around the SPR group.

"So she'll beat us up?" monk asked nervously. Kural laughed.

"No mate, she will send us to hell" he said in a serous tone.

"WHAT?!"

"Enough lets find Mai, then we can talk about what her hybrid aunt will do to us." Naru said walking out of the room.

"Hybrid?" John asked

"Part Human, Part Demon, Part Angel" Karla explained following Naru out.

Mai woke with a start. The room was dark and cold. Chains held her wrists down and a she could feel a gag around her mouth.

"Ah" a deep voice called "Your awake" Mai watched as the man who had saved her from the ghost walk towards her. "Your going to be a good girl for me aren't you?" he purred at her.

Mai shivered and began to struggle.'What is he gong to to me?' she thought

"Your probably wondering what I'm going to do to you Mai" the man said. "Simple using your body I'm going to open the gates of heaven and destroy every angel and take over, then using your aunts body I'm going to take over hell, and maybe I'll use what's left of you both to take over the earth." he said chuckling. Mai screamed against her gag as the man walked up to her.

"Now now Mai" he cooed. "Is this any way to treat your Uncle?"

SMASH!

"Now" Raf said with a sweet smile, "What happened?" Everyone took a step back from the fuming woman.

"erm...how do I say this...and LIVE!" Kural asked himself.

"Quickly now talk" Raf demanded. Kural cursed his lick at being the one to tell her Mai had been taken by her brother.

"lets put it this way" Kural tried "Junsuina-waru says hi"

Ayako screamed as every glass object in the room smashed, Lin rushed forward with Justin to try and calm her down. Nothing was working. Everyone watched as Raf's skin colour darkened to a silver grey, her hair grew out and she was suddenly dressed in a black and red, skin tight, catsuit. Her right eye became a full blood red, then black, with a hint of silver, wings came out of her back.

"Honey" Justin called "this will not help, we will bring her back, calm down" he yelled. Suddenly the gated of hell appeared before them and a man walked out of them.

"Ustuwa Lillyursa Akuma Hikari-Smith" a loud voice boomed. "DESIST!"

Raf glared at the figure, Naru reconised the man from when she last summoned the gated of hell.

"Junsuina" Raf spat. The man stood up to his full height and repeated his order. Raf still refused to listen. With out any warning Lin got behind her and knocked her out.

"Thank you Koujo" the man said.

"Nice to see you again Lucifer" Lin replied. John squeaked, Karla walked beside him and held his shoulder and tried to assure him that everything would be ok.

"Now hang on" Ayako said stuttering slightly. "are you saying this man is..." she trailed off. Justin nodded

"Gentleman and Lady" Justin announced. "Allow me to introduce the Devil himself. Lucifer or Satan, Raf's father" a mix of feelings ran through the room. John fainted, Ayako and Monk ran to the far side of the room, while Lin, Justin, Kural and Karla walked up and spoke to the Devil. Naru just watched.

Lucifer laughed at John's reaction.

"Let me guess" he said pointing at John "Priest" Karla nodded. "Be nice...or as nice as you can get away with." she scolded. Lucifer gave a plain look at her. A groan cought everyone's attention.

"Lin I swear on all that is un-holy do that again and I will send you so far into hell it would take you until time restarts to get out!" Raf threatened.

"Ustuwa, what have I told you about swearing?" Lucifer boomed.

"Nothing, you didn't come and find me until after my sister was killed" Raf countered with a raised eyebrow. "By your hundredth son if I remember correctly "

Lucifer shook his head. "Your mother would be so disappointed" he muttered.

Raf was about to open her mouth to reply when she screamed in pain. Justin, Lin and Lucifer rushed over to see her entire body glow deep red.

"This is bad" Lucifer said panicking slightly. "If she's doping this then Mai..."

The pain Mai felt was un-real. Her body glowed a pure white colour and she could swear she could see the gates of heaven.

"To think it took two attemps to get the spell right." Junsuina laughed pointing to four corpses in the far corner of the cell. "You see my dear..."

"If the gates of heaven and hell both open at the same time not only will the two gates destroy each other but only a few human souls will be left. All angels, demons and other such beings including spirits will be destroyed as there will be no more after life, no heaven and no hell." Lucifer explained whilst truing to help his daughter.

"How would that work?" Naru and Takigawa asked.

"Mai holds the essence of heaven like Ustuwa holds the essence of hell. If both essences are released into the world they would cancel each other out, good will destroy evil and evil will destroy good. Mai and Ustuwa will not only die but there souls would be forced together to recreate Lillyursa."

"Now hang on I thought Lillyursa was a power of good" Ayako jumpted in.

"My daughter Lillyursa was a good person who used her power for good but in reality Lillyursa is the most dangerous power in existence" Lucifer held his daughter close.

"What is Lillyursa?" Naru whispered

Lucifer chuckled and looked at the boy.

"My boy, Lillyursa is the meaning of everyting."


	11. Chapter 11

"Please make it stop" Mai sobbed, she was watching the gates of heaven slowly open. Behind her she could see the gates of hell open as well. Suddenly someone rushed out and grabbed Mai.

"GENE!"

"Mai listen to me, will the gates to close." Gene begged. "think about them closing." Mai nodded and tried but the pain was worse as she fought the spell.

After a few minuets the pain stopped. Mai looked up to see two figures before her.

"Mai, my baby" one figure, a female cried. Suddenly both figures became clear.

"Mum? Dad?" she cried.

"NO HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?" Junsuina-waru screeched. His plan had failed, for now. He knew Raf would be trouble but he did not count on the brat to have a friend who would come and save her. Now he had to start again.

Raf woke with a pounding head ache. The room she found her self in was a pure and brilliant white. She could hear sobbing and laughing. Looking around she saw a group of four to her far left.

"can anyone join this party of is it private?" she called. One figure stifened and tuned slowly.

"Hello Utsuwa" the figure said.

"Hana" Raf replied.

The SPR group was amazed. Raf was surrounded in a white cacoon suspened in the air. Lucifer was beside him self in mirth.

"Oh this is rich, this is a new one" he gasped. "a pure demon in heaven, did Junsuina think this through?" John looked shocked. A pure demon was in heaven?

"excuse me sir?" john aksed. "but what do you mean?"

"Basicaly john" Kuaral began, not trusting Lucifer to answer. "Raf was born a pure demon with human characteristics while her twin Hana was born a pure angel. The light around Raf is a holy light. Raf is in Heaven temporally."

"But isn't that dangerous?" the young priest asked.

"in the long term no. well for us, good old Raf is problay having her rights read by her older sister."

Back in heaven

"How could you let this happen?" Hana yelled at her twin sister. "You said you would protect her and keep her out of harms way and what do I find out? She hunts ghosts or is hunted by ghosts, our dreanged half brother has her body. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Hi to you too sis" Raf answered in a 'do I look bothered' look

Gene watched the two sisters argue, they reminded him of how he and oliver used to act. He looked at Mai who was watching.

"Do you have any idea how much this has been on her?" Hana continued.

"Well she has friends who watch and protect her...sometimes" Raf began. "has found love in a cold heartless tea loving jerk, her words. Need I continue?"

"Ladies" Nobuyuki Chowa-Lin, Mai's Father, spoke up. "I'm sure everything will be alight" Gene nodded and smiled.

"Even so Ustuwa" Hana began

"Raf!"

"urg, RAF" Hana stressed "Was in charge of Mai's personal saftey. I don't call letting her get captured keeping her safe!"

Mai and Raf began to fade.

"Mother!" Mai screamed loudly.

"Dont worry Mai, when this is all over we will come and see you this I promise." Hana cried.

"Mai" Mai looked at her father, "remember what I told you ok?" Mai nodded and smiled and faded completely.

"Hana!" the pure Angel looked at her Demon sister. "The gates will open to allow you and Nobuyuki through to see her" Hana nodded and smiled. "Thank you sister"

Raf was almost transparent at this point.

"Also learn to trust me more" Hana looked wide eyed at her sister "What? I always have a plan" were Raf's parting words.

Little did they know, Those may have been Ustuwa Lillyursa Akuma Hikari-Smith's final words.


	12. Chapter 12

Mai woke up to look directly into Naru's eyes, more of the SPR and DGI group came into focas.

"Were and I?" Mai crocked.

"In the hospital" Karla said. "You've been out for three weeks"

Mai sat bolt upright and scruued into a corner ripping out wires and tubes from her body.

"How do I know this isn't an illusion from that man?" she cried. Suddenly a man walked up and knelt down to her height.

"Because, Grand-daughter, Junsuina is gone" he said. Mai looked at the man with confustion.

"So you all saved me?" she asked.

"No child" Mai recognised her mother's voice and looked behind the group, who all truned to see Hana and Nobuyuki standing in the doorway. "Your Aunt Raf saved you"

~*~Flashback~*~

"NO THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" Junsuina screamed as Mai's body was slowly fading into thin air.

"Oh but it is" came a dark voice behind him. Junsuina truned to see a full demon Raf flying on her wings above him.

"Were is she?" he demanded "Where is my key!"

"Her meaning is not yet ready to be said monster!" Raf spat landing in a crouching postilion, a black metal Katana appeared in her hand.

"What?" Junsuina gasped. "What do you mean HER meaning."

Raf laughed a dark chuckle.

"Before the first Lillyursa died she spoke her meaning, as will I when I die and the same with Mai, if both meanings are spoken at once then all three worlds will fall. Today I will speak my meaning when we BOTH SHALL DIE!" Raf charged her brother and cut him along his shoulder. Junsina pulled a navy purple dagger from his belt and began to fight back.

"NO you and the brat need to die together then the worlds will be mine!" he screeched. He aimed for Raf's blood red eye but missed as she dogged and sliced his lower stomach.

"Is power all you care about?" Raf asked as he hit her lower back. "Mai is an Angel, you broke a law. You brought a Pure Angel into Hell and sent a Pure Demon to heaven. The power you seek, the power of god will never be yours. Let it go!"

Raf thrust her balde deep into Junsuina's diaphragm and into his heart. She winced as his blade prerced her heart.

"I am Ustuwa Lillyursa Akuma Hikari-Smith. I am the Meaning of Death, Vessel of Darkness"

~*~End Flashback~*~

Everyone in the room fell silent.

"How's Justin holding up?" Mai asked quietly.

Lucifer sighed

"Justin and I went into hell to see if we could help. When we got to them we were to late. One the meaning is spoken, there is no going back. My daughter is dead" he paused. "Justin was a fallen angel but refused to use his power, but when he saw his wife his power burst. Now in a room of my home is a monument cast in Heaven's Cryistal of a man and a women, the man with white wings the female with silver and black wings, holding each other." a rare tear fell from the Devil's eye.

The room became silent once more.

Two Years Later...

Mai was celebrating with everyone. She had finished her apprenticeship with SPR and was now a fully qualified ghost hunter. Lucifer had come up from hell to say his congratulations as well as her mother and father's souls appearing to say how proud they were.

Kural and Karla both joined SPR, Naru had his hands full keeping Kural, Yasu and Takigawa away from each other as it spelled disaster for him. Takigawa and Ayako married the year before and were expecting twins any day now. Masako had made and appearance six months after Raf's death, to say goodbye. Her family had been shamed by her actions and were sending her away to become a proper lady with proper manners.

Mai had stayed with Lin, Lin even taught her some Chinese sorcery and Mai now had two Shiki of her own. Naru had been spending a lot of time at Lins for the past two months and after an, interesting yet voilent, discussion with Lin; Naru asked Mai to be his girlfriend. She agreed on the condition she only made Tea for him outside work.

Back at the party...

Everyone was having a good time. Mai had spent a day with her birth parents and adopted family. Naru had been muttering about it being dangerous to hand out with ghosts for a long length of time. Lin had surprised everyone by arranging a Party for Mai to congratulate on her success on becoming a full working Ghost hunter. The SPR team and Lucifer were having a lot of fun Mai was over the moon.

"Mai" Mai looked at Lucifer who was holding out a box for her, Inside was a silvery black feather incased in crystal with a silver chain.

"I was walking past Utsuwa and Justin's monument and this was there along with this note" The Devil handed Mai a note and walked off to talk to John.

Mai opened the note and reconised her Aunts hand writing. She smiled and folded the note and put it in her pocket.

In a room in a dark mansion a crystal monument glowed and a pair of voices ran through the air.

"Death is never the End!"

End


	13. Epiloge

Epiloge

100 years later...

New Tokyo stood proud, the air was clean, nature and humanity were in perfect harmony. Two women stood on top of a skyscraper. At a glance you'd think they were twins, both wore bootleg jeans, one with white leather boots the other in black, same with the leather jackets they wore. However what defined these two women were their wings. Again one had black and silver wings the other white and cream. Everything else was the same.

"Who'd of thought" the white angel began. "That it only took fifty years for humanity to realise what is was doing to their home and to change it to this paridise." The black angel snorted

"Kiddo, I was there for most of it." the white angel looked at her companion.

"You sealed hell once and for all, there is now little influence from you many brothers and sisters"

The black angel nodded.

"Some still remain on earth" she said "some will fight, some will adapt."

The pair turned when they heard a door open and two men walked up to them.

"You know, I thought I ordered some tea"

"Narcissist" Mai looked at Naru and smriked at him. "My Narcissit" the two began to kiss.

Raf and Juistin watched the two and sighed. Raf smiled and remembered a poem from long ago.

_Death is never the end my child. _

_Death is just a new way of life, _

_For every life that ends _

_A new one will begin._

_Death does not mean end_

_It is just a word_

_A word that says remember me_

_And cherish your life_

_As I now lay dieing child_

_Remember our time_

_Remember the good and the bad_

_Then live child, Live._

Justin knew what his wife was thinking, the old poem she had once quoted when Hana died. He took her hand and gave it a small kiss before the two turned at together with Naru and Mai, they watched the sun rise on another day!

_That is it story's over. Please review. Especially the poem that was my first shot in three years writing and my first online published , I would love to know what you guys thought of it._

_Thank you everyone for your support with this story. _

_See ya next time ;-)_

_KurayamiNoTenshi_82644_


End file.
